Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure
| starring = ''See Cast | music = Shunsuke Kikuchi | cinematography = Motoaki Ikegami | editing = Shinichi Fukumitsu | studio = Toei Animation | distributor = Toei Company | release = July 9, 1988 | time = 46 minutes | country = Japan | budget = |}} , is the third ''Dragon Ball feature film, originally released in Japan on July 9, 1988 at the "Toei Manga Matsuri" film festival as part of a quadruple feature along with the second Bikkuriman movie, the movie version of Tatakae!! Ramenman, and the second Kamen Rider Black movie. Unlike the previous two Dragon Ball films, Mystical Adventure does not introduce any original characters, but instead adapts characters from the Red Ribbon and 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai story arcs from the manga into the film's original storyline. Plot Another retelling of the Dragon Ball story. This time, young Goku and young Krillin are training with Master Roshi for a World Martial Arts Tournament to be held in the country of Mifan. The Emperor of Mifan, Chiaotzu, is trying to find his lost "Ran Ran." "Minister" Master Shen has Emperor Pilaf work on a Dragon Radar, takes it from him, and is using it to locate the Dragon Balls. Shen and his brother, Mercenary Tao claim that they'll use the wish from Shenron to locate Ran Ran, but are actually planning, with Tien's help, to kill Chiaotzu and take over the country. General Blue announces that Ran Ran is being held in Shen's room, and is killed by Tao for it. Bora and Upa have located the final Dragon Ball and they take it to Mifan to use it to demand that Mifan's soldiers be forced to leave the land near Korin Tower. Bora is tricked into entering the Tournament (the winner of the Tournament will be granted one wish by Chiaotzu), and is then killed by Tao. Bulma, Oolong, Launch and Pu-erh are looking for the other six Dragon Balls, so Bulma can wish for a boyfriend. However, when the Dragon Balls are located, they are accidentally dropped to the bottom of the moat surrounding Chiaotzu castle. Tien realizes that he likes Chiaotzu too much, and doesn't kill his friend; instead, he blows away Shen. The story of Blue and Goku entering Penguin village is included, but this time it is Tao and Goku that meet Arale and Goku kills Tao with Arale's help. Goku throws the final ball into the moat, and asks Shenron to resurrect Bora. Cast Music ;Opening Theme : :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Music: Takeshi Ike :Arrangement: Kōhei Tanaka :Performance: Hiroki Takahashi :Song Lyrics ;Ending Theme : :Lyrics: Onikado Izumi :Music: Takeshi Ike :Arrangement: Seiichi Kyōda :Performance: Hiroki Takahashi :Song Lyrics Releases Harmony Gold USA broadcast their dub of this film and Curse of the Blood Rubies as a double feature on independent television and released it to home video in 1992. It was not widely noticed and went under the radar. Their dub changed the names of the characters and had parts of it censored, but they did use the original background music. Funimation acquired the rights to the film in 2000 and released it with a new dub to Home Video that year. Madman Entertainment has released the film on DVD in the US, Australia and New Zealand on March 17, 2004 with the 2000 English dub and optional Japanese dub audio. However, the introduction which began the narration of the Dragonballs, a cameo sequence of Pilaf and his gang presenting a global dragon radar to Master Shen and meeting their fate at the hands of General Tao, and a different opening sequence to the movie featuring Goku and Krillin in training were cut. Instead, the opening sequence and scenes aforementioned were replaced with the TV opening sequence. Another sequence cut was the closing credits featuring a summoned Shenron who fulfilled Upa's wish to bring Bora back to life. The scene was replaced with the TV closing sequence. Subsequent versions of the FUNimation had restored its introduction and its opening sequence. Unlike the Japanese version, however, the opening sequence had many scenes in freeze-frame animation, as a way to block out the original Japanese credits that were in the sequence. The closing credits was also restored, but with English credits censoring half the screen, also as a way to block out the original Japanese credits scrolling from the right. The movie was later available on DVD along with Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle and Path to Power as part of FUNimation's Dragon Ball Movie Box set released on December 6, 2005.http://www.amazon.com/dp/B000BKDNRQ The box set was re-released as a thinpack on February 12, 2008.http://www.amazon.com/dp/B0010YSD3G This set has since been discontinued. An alternative English dub produced with an unknown cast by AB Groupe in France was released in English speaking markets in Europe in the early 2000s. The film was re-released to DVD in America on February 8, 2011 as a part of a Dragon Ball Movie 4-Pack remastered release from Funimation along with the other Dragon Ball related movies.http://www.rightstuf.com/1-800-338-6827/catalogmgr/3p6r0ZuInJGK5jvDN4/browse/item/90030/4/0/0 This release restored all of the previously edited video footage of the film, however features no apparent English credits. References External links * Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball